


I Don’t Have a Name For It

by lxserkogane



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: How Do I Tag, Keith (Voltron) is only mentioned he’s not actively in it sorry, Lance (Voltron) is a lovesick fool, M/M, My First AO3 Post, One Shot, POV Lance (Voltron), Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 20:51:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16878978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxserkogane/pseuds/lxserkogane
Summary: Lance gushing about his big gay crush on his boyf Keithbased on a song





	I Don’t Have a Name For It

I find myself thinking about Keith a lot lately, and that makes sense. He _is_ my boyfriend after all, but lately it’s about his smile and how enchanting it seems to be. More often than not I find myself staring at him when he’s laughing and I swoon. If you can really get him going his smile takes over his face and it’s a _stunning_ site. Sometimes he’ll wink at me when flirting from across the room, my stomach and chest clench up whenever he does. And god when we hold hands I swear ours were made for each other, holding hands has never felt so right until I met him.

Late at night when he can’t sleep, we’ll talk for hours and sometimes he lets me sing to him. If he knows the song he’ll hum quietly along until he’s taken by sleep, he just makes me feel so special. Like I’m not so average, like I’m actually someone important. He tells me all the time how proud he is of me and all that, I just get flustered and brush him off. Although it means a lot.

Keith is like my partner in crime err, well partner in defending. He’s always there by my side, always has my back. We do make a good team. In battle, whenever I cover him he’ll turn and smile fondly with this gleam in his eye that just warms my heart and makes me feel _full_. I know I make fun of his hair a lot but it’s actually so beautiful, the way it flicks at the end and how it shines so naturally. It’s always so soft and now it smells like my strawberry shampoo all the time. At night when we’re laying together and it’s real quiet we’ll listen to each others heartbeats and just exist together. It’s one of the greatest feelings.

 

_I don’t quite have a name for it. But it’s kind of like being in love._

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off the song I Don’t Have a Name For It by Steam Powered Giraffe! I heard it and immediately thought of the canon kings so I hope you enjoyed my brain vomit that I spat on a page in like 20 minutes


End file.
